


Buck's coming home

by ForeverAngst



Series: Marvel universe shorts [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAngst/pseuds/ForeverAngst





	

   "Bucky, I want you to promise me something," Steve says to Bucky as he stares out the window.

 

     Looking up at him, Bucky breathes out a sigh and hopes Steve isn't trying to break what they have together just because of the war. It would kill him since being with Steve has brought him a motivation to keep going in life, to keep fighting just to be by his side once more even if it's just for another day. "What is it Steve," he finally asks so Steve can proceed to ask him whatever it is, and desperately hopes it's within his power because he would do  _anything_  for him.

 

     "Don't give up Bucky. Never give up even if you're in a  situation where you are at gun point, don't give up especially on me. 'Cause I'll be waiting for you in our home in Brooklyn. Promise me you won't give up so you can come back home to me. Please," Steve asks him basically a command while tears silently stain his cheeks.

 

    Getting up and walking towards Steve, Bucky cups his face wiping the tears away with each thumb placing gentle re-assuring kisses on his lips. Steve closes his eyes melting into it. Pulling away Bucky promises," Don't worry Steve, I promise to come back to you, no matter how long it takes. 


End file.
